


Les p’tites fleurs et les abeilles

by malurette



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alien Sex, M/M, One Shot, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quelques années ont passé, Gohan a bien grandi, et Piccolo n'est plus exactement son professeur et il se passe des trucs et... Oh et puis zut. 'Pose pas de questions et agis. OK ?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les p’tites fleurs et les abeilles

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Les p’tites fleurs et les abeilles  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Dragon Ball/Dragon Ball Z  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Piccolo x Son Gohan  
>  **Genre :** PWP/ _lime_ zarbi/ ~~documentaire extraterrestre~~  
>  **Gradation :** R / M  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Toriyama Akira, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompts :** « Dragon Ball Z - Piccolo/Gohan - Sexe avec un alien - Le pourquoi du comment que ça marche - 7 décembre - round #2 » (décembre ‘08) sur KinkEnStock" >  
> \+ "n’importe quel couple humain/saiyen, anatomie comparée" sur le Grand Kink Mème Anonyme Multi-Fandom en Français  
>  **Continuité :** un Gohan adolescent ça fait autour de la saga de Boo ? disons plutôt un peu avant son début.  
>  **Notes :** pour ce qui est de l’alien, entre les versions "les Namek sont des escargots" et "les Nameks sont mi-hommes mi-plantes" je préfère "des plantes", et j’ai pris quelques libertés d’interprétation anatomique à partir de là.  
>  **Avertissements :**...pfou, peut y’en avoir des tas, tous inhérents au couple !  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~3000

L’attirance entre Gohan et Piccolo n’a pas été exactement immédiate, encore moins précise. Pour la réaliser, ils ont mis tous les deux un certain temps.

Que Gohan ait grandi un peu, que l’on laisse de côté les considérations oiseuses sur la haine de Piccolo pour Goku, sur la figure parentale qu’il représente lui-même pour Gohan. Pour Piccolo, c’est simple : Gohan n’est plus son élève – d’ailleurs, il n’a jamais voulu avoir avec lui de relation maître-à-élève, si ça n’avait tenu qu’à lui jamais il ne l’aurait entraîné, ce sont les circonstances qui l’y ont forcé à son corps défendant – et il a suffisamment mûri maintenant pour que tous les deux sachent ce qu’ils veulent l’un de l’autre.

 

Voilà Gohan adolescent, lycéen, sexuellement mature. Son père est mort depuis longtemps, la paix est revenue, etc : rien à l’horizon pour les en empêcher, même pas Chichi et ses principes stricts sur l’éducation de ses fils. Au moins, Piccolo s’en est assuré, là-dessus Gohan est moins empoté que son père. (Depuis le temps qu’il vit sur Terre, il a eu tout loisir d’apprendre lui-même comment ça marche, pour les humains, pour vérifier que le jeune homme lui aussi est au courant.)

 

Sans souci pour les fioritures, Piccolo préfère passer directement au concret et pour cela, il fixe à Gohan rendez-vous dans un coin de terre désert. Un lieu qui leur d’habitude de terrain d’entraînement, difficile d’accès, méconnu des gens, à l’écart de tout. Là où personne ne viendra les déranger.

Aussi loin que le regard porte, la zone est déserte, oui mais, Gohan s’inquiète quand même : sait-on jamais. Piccolo lui indique,  
« Là-bas, à côté de ce gros rocher, il y un coin à demi abrité. Seuls les oiseaux pourront nous y voir.  
Masque ton énergie et personne ne nous repérera jamais ici. »

Et puis, regards ou pas, il craint que ça plutôt inconfortable, de faire ça en plein air.  
Là, c’est limite si Piccolo ne le raille pas : « Bah, Tu as déjà vu pire à l’entraînement, non ? »

 

Cela réglé, il ne s’embarrasse pas de préambules ; il sait qu’ils ne sont pas là pour s’entraîner cette fois, même de manière très spéciale. Ils savent tous les deux pourquoi : trêve de blabla, qu’on passe directement à l’action !

« On va rester debout 107 ans, non plus. »

Il s’agenouille et attend que Gohan en fasse autant.

Alors que le jeune garçon s’exécute, son mentor prend juste le temps pour une petite mise au point tout de même :  
« Si qui que ce soit est au courant, je te tue.  
\- Mais, Piccolo, tu es plus fort que moi, pour ça ?  
\- Rhâa. Peu importe. Ça veut dire de manière déloyale et douloureuse. Pour te décourager d’en parler. Ok ? C’est un se-cret.  
\- Oh, bon. Bien sûr ! »

Ça ne sera pas la déclaration la plus enflammée que Gohan pourrait recevoir, loin s’en faut, mais Piccolo est ainsi et il l’accepte tel qu’il est. Même s’il sent qu’il faut quand même qu’il le dise, lui-même.

« Je te fais confiance. Je t’aime. »

Gohan essaie de l’embrasser et Piccolo l’arrête. La confusion se peint sur le visage du jeune homme, lequel proteste.

« Mais, c’est comme ça que ça marche, normalement. À la télé. Et dans les magazines... D’abord on s’embrasse, et puis on se caresse. »  
Il rougit comme une pivoine. Ce genre de choses se fait, mais on n’en parle pas, normalement !  
« Il faut... des préliminaires. Avant... »

Piccolo retient un soupir. Il doit lui expliquer, avec un brin d’impatience,  
« Oui. Pour les humains. Pas pour moi. »  
Gohan cligne des yeux une couple de fois.  
« Mais c’est trop abrupt ! »  
Si Piccolo n’en a pas besoin, lui qui est un garçon timide et sensible sous sa force monstrueuse, si ! Mais comment lui avouer ça sans passer pour un faible ou un lâche à ses yeux ?

« Ça te gêne, les démonstrations d’affection ?  
\- Oui. Mais là n’est pas le propos. »

Piccolo a eu des années et des années à observer les humains pour se rendre compte qu’il était différent. En revanche l’humain lambda en face de lui n’y pensera pas du premier coup, lui :

« Tu ne comprends pas. Ce geste-là est trop intime, pour un Namek. »

Alors à la place, il lui montre, de ses mains, ce qu’il attend. Les voilà, les caresses préliminaires. Il n’y a qu’un seul obstacle, dont Piccolo se débarrasse immédiatement :

Un claquement de doigts, un crépitement d’énergie dans l’air. Comme Piccolo est capable de créer des vêtements simplement à partir du peu de carbone de l’atmosphère, il sait aussi les faire disparaître. Il garde juste son turban, que Gohan, la surprise passée, déroule à la main, lentement, pressentant quelque chose d’important derrière cela.  
Le jeune homme découvre sur le tas l’anatomie alien, et les manières qui vont avec.

 

Sous le turban déjà, Piccolo n’a pas de cheveux (Mais, se dit-il, contrairement à Krilin, on ne le traiterait pas de chauve pour autant.) À son front, Gohan savait objectivement depuis des années qu’elles existaient, il redécouvre deux petites antennes.

Piccolo touche les cheveux de Gohan, curieux. Comme il n’en a pas – tout le monde ou presque sur cette planète si, mais pas lui-même – ça lui semble exotique. Ça ne ressemble à rien qu’il connaisse ; même s’il a l’habitude d’en voir, c’est la première fois qu’il s’aventure à y mettre la main.

Gohan, quoi qu’un peu interdit, se laisse faire. Les cheveux des jeunes filles, il veut bien croire que ça intéresse les hommes, mais que Piccolo soit aussi fasciné par les siens ? Il apprécie quand même l’étrange caresse.

Passif d’abord, il se reprend ensuite et tente de rendre la réciproque. Sauf que ça n’est pas possible à l’identique. Alors les antennes, à la place ?

Il les trace du bout d’un doigt prudent. Il roule délicatement le renflement au bout entre pouce et index. Piccolo frémit.

« C’est sensible ?  
\- Très. Ce sont mes étamines. »

Disant cela, un vert plus soutenu colore le visage du Namek.

Ce mot dit quelque chose à Gohan, mais vues les circonstances le jeune garçon est à mille lieues de se rappeler dans quelle leçon il a pu l’apprendre. Dans le doute, craignant de faire quelque chose qu’il ne faudrait pas, il s’empourpre en retour et lâche le petit tentacule.

Piccolo grogne de déplaisir. Il n’aurait peut-être pas dû les lâcher, mais en même temps, il se dit qu’il n’aurait simplement pas dû commencer par elles.

Le voyant hésiter, Piccolo reprend les devants et s’aventure à explorer le corps de Gohan et descend le long de son torse.

Ses tentacules qui posent tant de questions, il les compare aux mamelons des humains, qu’il découvre là :  
« Et ça, est-ce sensible pour toi ?  
\- Euh, oui. Un peu.  
\- C’est agréable ?  
\- Hum, c’est pas désagréable déjà c’est sûr.  
\- Mouais. Tous les animaux ne réagissent pas forcément de la même manière... »

Ou peut-être que ses griffes ne sont pas l’idéal pour les caresser. (Il ne fait pas mine d’y aller à la bouche plutôt que du bout des doigts, et Gohan n’ose lui demander ni d’essayer, ni la raison s’il s’y refusait.)

Piccolo, lui, n’en a pas. Quant à ses deux antennes sur le front, oh si sensibles quand on les embrasse, ça lui fait presque peur ; Gohan craint trop de mal s’y prendre et y renonce. À la place, il s’aventure plutôt à caresser une oreille pointue. Même s’il a déjà vu plusieurs êtres en arborer de semblables, celles des terriens sont rondes et plus petites d’habitude.

 

Ils restent comparables pourtant ; Piccolo a le corps d’un homme. Au moins sur la forme générale, Gohan s’y retrouve. Musclé. Plat avec une impression de force qui s’en dégage.  
À ses mains, trois doigts au lieu de quatre, mais ça ne change rien à ses caresses. Elles lui plaisent bien plus que tout ce qu’il a jamais pu tenter lui-même.  
Une couleur verte avec des zones roses-orangées, il est habitué depuis bien longtemps à l’étrange coloration de son épiderme.

Gohan, lui, arbore une ligne de poils courts et soyeux sur le ventre, sous le nombril, qui montre le chemin vers les points sensibles humains et fascine Piccolo. Vraiment si différent des Namek...

Il se laisse donc guider par elle et descend plus bas.

Suivant son exemple et considérant – d’après ce qu’il sait par les fictions, les discussions de ses camarades et les documentaires – qu’il en a fait assez « en haut » et ose enfin porter son attention sur le base de son corps, Gohan s’arrête brusquement.

La véritable différence, en tout cas la plus importante, apparaît là : mais il n’y a rien, plus bas, chez Piccolo !

« Piccolo, attends.  
\- Quoi, encore ?  
\- Ton corps...  
\- Quoi, mon corps ?  
\- Il ne ressemble pas du tout au mien.  
\- Évidemment, qu’est-ce que tu crois ? Je suis un démon. Les Saiyajin m’ont appelé Namek. Toi, tu es un hybride terrien/saiyajin. On n’est clairement pas de la même espèce. Bien sûr qu’on ne se ressemble pas. »

He bien oui, le Namek n’a pas d’organes à cet endroit-là. Rien. Évidemment : non content d’être un extra-terrestre, c’est une forme de vie radicalement différente des mammifères. Les différences sont plus profondes que juste la peau verte, les antennes, les mains à quatre doigts. Leur anatomie et leur physiologie s’organisent différemment.

« Tu as déjà entendu parler des différences entre mâle et femelle, dans ta propre espèce, quand même.  
\- Euh, oui.  
\- Bon alors ! qu’est-ce qui te choque tant ?  
\- Euuuh. Justement. Je croyais que tu devais avoir un truc, là... Tu n’es pas... une femelle, quand même ?  
\- Tch.  
\- Dis ? »

Gohan aura vécu assez longtemps pour voir Piccolo gêné à mort. S’il était humain, il serait rouge de honte de devoir apporter cette précision :

« Si. Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi vos espèces ont séparés leurs fonctions... En fait, techniquement, je _ressemble_ à un individu mâle des espèces humaines ou saiyan, mais je possède les deux polarités. Au sens strict de vos termes on pourrait me considérer comme femelle puisque je peux pondre des œufs.  
\- Oops.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Il va falloir faire attention, alors.  
\- À quoi ?  
\- À ne pas faire de bébé.  
\- Crétin ! Comme si on pouvait. On est pas de la même espèce, je te rappelle.  
\- Ben... Papa et Maman, ils ne sont pas de la même espèce non plus. Et pourtant...  
\- Ça se discute. Mais toi et moi, on n’est clairement pas compatibles pour... ça. Entre nous ça sera juste du cul. Rien de plus. Pas de bébés. »

Piccolo marmonne cela entre ses dents, gêné d’avoir à parler de ça. Et lui qui espérait que ça serait simple, qu’il n’y ait justement _que_ ça, le cul sans les détails embarrassant autour...

Mais bien sûr, entre un animal et un végétal, ça devient tout de suite être beaucoup plus compliqué qu’entre deux animaux de type primate et les explications _étaient_ nécessaires.  
Or le peu que lui concède Piccolo ne suffit pas à renseigner Gohan, complètement perdu sans les repères auxquels il s’attendait :

« Que fait-on alors, si on ne fait pas l’amour ?  
\- Mais on le fait, rouspète Piccolo. Que crois-tu ? Juste différemment. Use un peu ton imagination ! Tu parles d’un humain... »

(Bien sûr, biologiquement Gohan est à moitié Saiyajin. Mais comme il est également à moitié humain et surtout qu’il a été élevé sur Terre depuis toujours, pour Piccolo il devrait bénéficier automatiquement de l’imagination galopante des Terriens. Ceci dit, il est vrai qu’il n’a pas forcément bénéficié du meilleur environnement pour la développer...)

« Bon. Juste parce que je n’ai ni l’appendice ni l’orifice que tu croyais nécessaires ça ne veut pas dire qu’on s’arrête là. Maintenant tu te la boucles, tu t’allonges et tu me laisses faire et tout se passera bien, Ok ?

Gohan s’exécute (tant pis pour les cailloux ou les brindilles qui lui piquent le dos) et Piccolo répète : « Si qui que ce soit sait, je te tue. »  
et cette fois, Gohan ne fait pas mine de protester.

Si qui que ce soit est au courant que Gohan peut pénétrer Piccolo et pas l’inverse... Parce que ce qui est normal lors de l’acte d’amour pour un Namek rentre dans un cadre différent pour les humains. Selon le contexte, certains y voient parfois une marque de dominance/soumission. Et aux yeux des humains ça semblerait anormal que d’eux deux, ça soit Piccolo qui se soumette à Gohan. Il est plus âgé, plus expérimenté, censé être plus fort, il a été son professeur, il haïssait son père... tout le place, normalement, dans la position qui domine.

 

Gohan s’inquiète d’ailleurs de cette asymétrie : « Et toi ? »

Par télépathie, Piccolo lui intime de ne pas s’en préoccuper. Ce que son orgueil, formaté par les jugements des humains qu’il côtoie depuis des années, refuse à avouer, c’est que cet acte lui procure autant de plaisir, voire peut-être même plus, qu’il n’en donne. Et pas juste par oblation non plus : parce que sa physiologie est prévue ainsi. Les récepteurs tactiles responsables du plaisir sont dans sa bouche, derrière l’ostiole. Ça n’arrive ni chez les Terriens ni chez les Saiya-jin et ils ne pourraient pas comprendre, mais le Namek retire autant de plaisir à donner que celui qui reçoit. Et du coup le « baiser » tel que le conçoivent les humains est en fait un acte d’amour très intime pour deux Namek.  


*

  
L’un et l’autre se retrouvent plutôt embarrassés, après. L’extase et la satisfaction post-coïtales, ça ne marche pas beaucoup, en tout cas ça ne dure qu’un temps. Gohan voudrait bien, peut-être, mais n’ose pas demander. La tendresse, chez Piccolo, ‘connaît pas ! Toujours coincé par son fichu orgueil, bourru, Piccolo repousse les attentions câlines de Gohan.

« Allez, c’était bon mais on ne va pas s’éterniser là-dessus et se répandre en dégoulinades... »

Le seul geste qu’il s’autorise, c’est rhabiller Gohan par magie, d’un nouveau claquement de doigts. Sans le toucher : il reste trop pudique pour ça.

Mais à propos de répandre et de dégoulinade...

Il y a encore un détail peu ragoûtant, relatif au sexe inter-espèces. Un détail qui n’arriverait pas entre deux Namek, et qui peut se passer différemment entre deux humains. L’acte fini, pendant que Gohan se rajuste, Piccolo se détourne, le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas l’embarrasser encore plus, pour régurgiter. Un mouvement de la gorge, et la semence avalée un peu plus tôt coule de ses lèvres en un long filet. Lui-même, ça ne le dérange pas outre mesure. Il s’y était préparé. Mais Gohan l’a remarqué et de nouveau s’inquiète.

« Pas de quoi, pourtant. C’est juste que le Namek n’a pas de tube digestif et ne peut pas garder un fluide d’origine animale dans ses cavités. Pigé ? »

(Il a une poche pour prélever de l’eau, depuis laquelle elle est distribuée à tout son corps via des tissus conducteurs, mais il ne peut absolument rien assimiler de solide, d’aussi visqueux, et surtout pas les molécules contenues dans le sperme. Juste quelques minéraux. Pas question que ça pourrisse à l’intérieur ou quelque chose comme ça ! Mais pas question non plus de lui servir un cours étendu d’anatomie namek, surtout qu’il n’est pas sûr lui-même de la maîtriser à 100%.

Ce que Piccolo sait à propos de la physiologie, y compris du sexe, pour sa propre espèce, il l’a appris sur le tard, déjà adulte depuis longtemps : en fusionnant avec Nail. (Nail avait beau être un guerrier, fort peu porté sur le plaisir ni la reproduction, il savait quand même. Il était correctement instruit.)  
Son père, arrivé sur Terre jeune enfant, sans aucun contact avec son peuple-mère, n’a jamais rien su lui-même ou a tout oublié depuis, et en tout cas on ne lui a rien transmis.  
Il savait, par expérience, que les humains ont besoin de se nourrir là où lui n’a jamais eu besoin que d’eau. De tomber en sommeil là où il faut juste un peu de repos. Les explications au pourquoi du comment, il les a découvertes plus tard, par lui-même.)

 

*

  
Ça n’est que bien plus tard que Gohan se rappelle brusquement ce qu’il sait sur les fleurs : si les tentacules frontaux sont des étamines, leur pédoncule c’est un filet et la petite boule si sensible au bout, c’est donc un anthère... Il réalise combien il s’est trompé en pensant que Piccolo n’avait pas d’organes reproducteurs visibles !

En y repensant, il s’empourpre violemment. S’il le revoit sans turban, le front nu, plus jamais il n’osera regarder Piccolo en face sans repenser à ce qu’ils ont fait là !


End file.
